A Tale of Two Tribes: Alternate Ending
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: An alternate ending to my story of the same name (minus the Alternate Ending XD) The Gunderson family along with the tribes of both Wild and Domestic blue spix macaws have won against the loggers. However, little did they know that an encounter with two n


That evening, a big celebration was thrown for the success of winning over the loggers. Sticks along with rocks were hit against hard solid material making music as many spix macaws, both wild and domestic, danced along with Amazonian mammals, scarlet macaws and even a cockatoo!

The birds were very happy. All their hard work and fighting was worth it. And it was all thanks to the domestic macaws of Abigail's tribe who are now very admired by the wild birds for their advanced knowledge and technology. Even Eduardo was impressed and he and Abigail decided that both of their tribes be merged as one altogether.

On a lilypad away from the other partying birds, one spix macaw chick sat as he watched the others with a smile. Abigail and Eduardo were also resting from the partying and were keeping their grandson company.

"Isn't this unusually exciting Eddie?" Abigail spoke to the patriarch as she walked up to Dialgo; cuddling him in her wings. "We have a grandson born from each of our children!" "Who turned out to be the stepson of our younger children… Oh, what's the difference?" Eduardo chuckled and sipped some tea from a teacup generously given by the matriarch herself.

Abigail sighed and looked at Diaglo. "If only Andrio is here to see how his son grew up to be such a brave and smart bird!" She patted the chick's head as Eduardo looked at the small chick with the same solemnity in his eyes. "Lilac is surely missing a lot…" he sadly spoke.

"Abby-ma, Pop-pop," Diaglo looked at both of his grandparents with a weak smile. "There's no way mom and dad-! I mean, my real parents, are missing all this…" the bespectacled chick glanced upwards at the now orange sky; squinting to see the stars slowly becoming brighter as the sky darkened.

"When somebird you love dies, he or she becomes part of the stars above so they can watch over us all…"

Both tribe leaders were moved by the child's sensible words. Despite his young age, Diaglo seemed to fully understand the facts of death and how to look on the bright side while they either mourn or keep the negativity caused by the losses bottled up. At that moment, Blu and Jewel flew over and landed on a lilypad beside the trio; eyes brimmed with tears along with relieved smiles.

Abigail raised a brow in concern at the pair. "Blu? Jewel? Is something wrong?" The two older adults were too overjoyed they couldn't speak. Instead, Jewel managed to gesture her wing towards two macaws landing on a pad between them. It was a male and female and they were of the Spix kind.

The male was a few inches taller than Blu and he had a bigger build. His feathers are dark blue and four short head feathers stuck out. His eyes were amber and his beak looked like Blu and Abigail's. The female was slender but taller than Jewel. Her feathers are cerulean with a noticeable tint of turquoise at her wings and tail. Her eyes are green and her head feathers were a mixture of curled and flattened.

Both macaws have slight wring marks at their neck areas; a sign of a possible neck injury that's in the process of healing. Both the elder birds were gaping in utter surprise. "Is it? …" Eduardo muttered as he slowly went forward to the female; Abigail doing the same towards the male.

Diaglo went to his parents in curiousity. "Mom? Dad? Who are they?" He asked, tugging at Blu's wing for attention. Blu looked at the child in tears and hugged him tightly, not giving him a proper answer. The spix macaw pair weakly smiled at the elders before them. Eduardo felt tears brim his eyes as he held out his wings.

"Lilac…"

He sobbed as a smile formed on his face. Lilac gave a cry as she ran into her father's open wings. "Daddy!" She sobbed as the two enveloped in a hug. She raised her head and a wing at Jewel and motioned for her to come. "My sister! Jewel come here!" She cried and the said macaw tearfully joined in the hug.

The male macaw was also having his tears shed as Abigail hugged him tightly. "My Andrio! My precious baby you're alive!" She cried as she nuzzled her son in tears. Andrio smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Great to see you again mother…" he spoke and looked at Blu with a slight smirk. "And where have you been you little birdbrain? Mom and I have been looking everywhere for you!" He teased making Blu pout. "Poachers, Drio, poachers!" He rolled his eyes and laughed; hugging his older brother in delight.

As his parents and grandparents rejoiced with the "strangers", Diaglo was cowering away, trying to process what was going on. His grandparents and parents seemed to recognized those two and they looked very familiar to two certain birds he knew before…! What?! Something snapped inside the chick's mind and he gasped; jerking his head to the adults' direction.

Andrio and Lilac noticed the child as well and blinked in surprise. Never before had they seen a one-legged macaw wearing glasses aside from those they flew by earlier. However, through the glasses, both macaws recognized those big amber eyes and the unique features that led them into recognizing their lost chick.

"You…" Lilac felt her spirits lift. Without hesitation, the female held out her wing to the small chick; Diaglo winced a little but did not take his eyes off the two birds. The wing wrapped around him and pulled him close as Lilac nuzzled him sweetly. Diaglo's eyes widened as memories suddenly rushed through his mind. He remembered the one macaw who would do that back when he was much younger.

"M-Mommy?"

Diaglo's lower lip trembled as he gingerly went closer to the female. Lilac grinned and hugged her son in tears. "It's me mi hijo…" she cooed as the bespectacled chick cried his heart out into her feathers. Diaglo felt his heart tear at the sight of his parents once again in months. "I missed you and papa so much…" he sobbed as he nuzzled into Lilac's soft plumage. Andrio smiled and joined the hug with his son. "My son… look at you!" The male macaw looked at his son from beak to feet. "You look just like.. " he glanced at Blu and smirked. "My little birdbrain of a brother,"

"HEY!"

Blu pouted and Andrio laughed while patting on the younger's back. "Just kidding bro!" he chuckled while giving Blu a fistbump they did probably back in their chick days. Abigail rolled her eyes amusingly and hugged her boys. "It's day 24 once again!" She delightedly spoke and nuzzled the two. As the Gunderson brothers and mom bonded, Jewel and Eduardo were having their makeup moments with Lilac. "It's been so long sister!" Lilac tearfully hugged Jewel. "Dad and I thought we'd never find you again since that fire!" Jewel smiled at her older sister. "Well I came back, that's what counts isn't it?"

Eduardo nodded in agreement and hugged his daughters; poking Lilac on the beak. "And you are no different from your sister young lady!" He reprimanded. "You are grounded for a week because of that!" Lilac's eyes widened and she gave her cutest puppy eyes. "Aw why now dad? When we just reunited?" Jewel giggled and decided to side with her sister. "Yeah daddy! It's not her fault she was separated from us in the first place!" Eduardo chuckled. "I'm only playing with you two!" He held his two daughters near. "Lilac, you owe me and your family some quality time!"

The families joined together in a group hug and Mimi raised a wing to get Blu and Jewel along with their siblings' attention. "So… you two," she spoke to Andrio and Lilac. "If you didn't know, your brother and sister adopted your son as theirs when he's supposedly their nephew," Diaglo perked up at the topic. "That's right!" He fluttered to stand between his birth and step parents while hugging their wings. "But it doesn't matter to me one bit! We're all blue birds of a feather aren't we? So I don't mind having two moms and two dads! You're all the same to me!"

The four siblings looked at each other. "What do you think bro? Sis" Blu asked Andrio and Lilac. "Diaglo sees both of us as parents!" The other pair smiled at their younger siblings and Diaglo. "Well we can raise him together!" He and Lilac agreed happily. "Good!" Jewel paused as she felt the presence of three little beings fluttering over. "Because Diaglo has gained some company!" She gestured to Carla, Bia and Tiago who just landed beside their parents. All three tilted her head in curiosity upon seeing Andrio and Lilac. "Who are they?" They asked amongst themselves.

Diaglo went to his brother and sisters and introduced them to the newly arrived spix couple. All three were happy for their brother, especially Bia. "So they made it after all!" She quickly ran to her aunt and uncle to give a hug. "I've always wanted to meet you two!" She chirped happily as Lilac nuzzled her sweetly. "You must be one of my sister's children!" She motioned for Diaglo to lead Carla and Tiago over. "You three are so sweet! You look just like your parents!" She hugged the three lovingly as the kids giggled. "Thanks aunt Lilac!" Tiago chirped and nuzzled his new aunt.

Andrio stepped forward and ruffled Tiago's head feathers. "Please little guy, we're the parents of your brother so that makes us your parents too!" Tiago blinked and a smile formed on his beak. "But can we still call you aunt and uncle if we get the names wrong?" He spoke hopefully and glanced at Blu and Jewel who nodded in approvement. "Sweet!" The chicks started to playfully leap in Lilac's wings and shifted to Andrio's alternatively. Unable to control any more excitement, Mimi decided to cut in. "Alright alright! Kids you had your fun! Now can we stop yakking and start partying! Your aunt and uncle returning is another reason worth celebrating!" She giggled and waddled forward.

The sound of strumming twigs became louder as Andrio and Lilac gasped in delight. "That song! Could it be?!" Andrio excitedly held Lilac's wings. "It is Andy! This song is always in our blood! It's who we are duh!" The female macaw responded happily as Blu and Jewel flapped forward. "Come on you two!" Jewel called out. "Let's go!" The couple squawked happily and flew after their siblings to the party ground at the waterfall; The kids and grandparents following suit.

Several wild spix macaws and scarlets stood at the shores or branches strumming the twigs in their beaks while the domestic spixes of Abigail's tribe turned up their radio speakers to max to brighten up the music. The female birds painted their faces and wingtips in yellow while the males painted their faces in red. Andrio and Lilac were led to dance in the centre of the flock of dancing birds and Blu and Jewel eventually joined in with their siblings. Abigail and Eduardo were happily partnering each other in the dance while Mimi did with Alex the scarlet who also joined in the spix macaws' dance with his face and wingtips painted in orange; an idea generously donated by Diaglo.

Diaglo and his siblings however were dancing in the centre of another flock of dancers with their close friends from the Amazonian flock. Diaglo and Tiana danced together while Bia went with Giro. Lalia and Rodrigo partnered each other and only Carla and Tiago were left with no partner. Tiago stuck his tongue out in disgust. "There's no way I'm dancing with my sister! That's sissy stuff!" Carla puffed in annoyance. "Says the one who danced with me and Bia!" She flapped off and bumped into an unexpected guest: A sulfur-crested cockatoo chick with gray eyes and handsomely slicked yellow head feathers that made Carla recognize him at once.

"Miguel!" Carla cried happily as Miguel held her wings. "Shall we?" He asked generously to which Carla agreed with no hesitation. Tiago watched in envy as the cockatoo spun off with his sister. "Aw man…" he groaned and flapped away, only to be approached by a young scarlet macaw girl of his age. Alex was following suit. "Hey Tiago! Is it okay if my sister Lisa joined you for the dance?" He asked with a gesture at the littler scarlet. "She doesn't have a partner and neither do you apparently,"

Tiago felt his lower beak drop at the sight of the adorable scarlet macaw girl before him. Lisa giggled and turned away as a tint of pink appeared in her white cheeks. Tiago also felt himself blush and held out his wing to the scarlet. "Join me?" He asked shyly and Lisa smiled taking his wing. "You bet T-bird!" She chirped sweetly and the two joined the others in the flock for the big finish is finally nearing. Alex was about to fly with them only for Mimi to grasp him in a bear hug. "Wooo!" She spun Alex around and brought him to the centre.

"W-what?" Alex blinked hurriedly and noticed that he was right in the centre of the whole dancing spix macaw flock with the kids and his sister flying around him. Blu, Jewel, Lilac, Andrio and their parents laughed at Mimi's antic and danced around the scarlet with the kids helping him out. Eventually, Alex found his moves and was now flapping casually to the beat of the music and tossed all ten of the kids to the air as flowers were also thrown out as the finale.

Andrio and Lilac were enjoying the celebration the most. "That was the best dance I've ever had in months!" Andrio punched his fist in the air and spun with Lilac who tossed up the flower tucked in her head feathers. "We're never leaving this flock again!" She smiled as Diaglo and his siblings went to them and nuzzled their respective parents.


End file.
